Foreign Exchange
by SwordSlayer
Summary: Kim's up for a whole new adventure filled with foreign exchange students, genetic engineering, and Ron's sad attempts at humor. Who's this new foe and what's his connection with the foreign exchange program?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Well, somewhat new to fanfiction but hey, always up for something new. Well, kind of my first fic so be nice and no flames please. Constructive criticism is always appreiciated, as long as ya don't bite my head off ya know? Well, enjoy!

_SwordSlayer_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone of the Kim Possible characters. Sadly, they're Disney's property.

**Chapter 1: Foreign exchange**

-------------------------

**+POSSIBLE RESIDENCE, MIDDLETON+**

"Kim! Can you come in the kitchen for a minute?" called James Possible from the hall.

"Be down in a minute." came the call from upstairs. A few seconds later, Kim came down and sat with her parents at the table. Not liking the uncomforable silence, she broke the tension. "What's up?"

"Well, we knew how much you wanted to be a host for a foreign exchange student, so I finally convinced you father to give in." Supplied Jean.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Kim got up and trapped her parents in a hug. "Thank you!"

"We already turned in all the work needed. She should be arriving in a few days."

"I've agreed to allow this, though, on one condition." James spoke up.

"Yes?"

"No boys." Kim grinned the widest grin ever seen. She hugged her parents once more, and supplied more 'thank you's as well before she rushed back upstairs.

-------------------------

**+ON A ROAD A FEW MILES FROM MIDDLETON+**

She sat, her stare focused on her hands in her lap. Her gaze shifted towards the several men in the van, each holding some sort of weapon, meaning that they meant business. For the first time in a while, she felt unbeliveably scared. I guess that's the price to pay for being an embassador's daughter.

-------------------------

-BEEP BEEP DE BEEP- The familiar ring of the Kimmunicator drifted into her ears.

"What's the sitch Wade?" came the all too familiar phrase as Wade became visible on the small handheld.

"There was a kidnapping, though it's weird."

"Howso?"

"Well, the kidnappers hijacked a plan, pulled out a gun, took a girl, and jumped."

"Who was it?"

"Taka, Rei. Age 16. Says here she's the Japanese Embassador's daughter. Who wouldn't want to mess with important officials? The best way to someone is through a loved one."

"Right. So, where were they last seen?"

"Close to Middleton actually. A few miles away if I'm correct. The plane was headed towards Middleton Airport. They were last seen landing on a deserted road and getting into a white van was parked there."

"Alright, search the area for any possible places the van would head. Please and thank you."

"I'll have them in a bit."

"Got me a ride?"

"Do ya got to ask? It should be there in 10."

-------------------------

"Ahh, so I see you have her. Good. Now, I want you to take her to room 3-B." said a manevolent voice with a thick Japanese accent as the men dragged a girl into what seemed to be a laboratory of some sort.

"3-B? You sure about that?" asked one of the men.

"Of course. That no good ambassador will regret the day he ever declined my proposal."

"But why are we here in the states, boss?"

"Because, that was where his daughter was heading. That way, he can't send an elite team or whatever to ambush us. He would have to go through the military for clearance before he could send his resuce team to get her."

-------------------------

"I did a search of the area within a 10 mile radius. The only place close enough was an abandoned laboaratory. I scanned the place and picked up multiple people inside, one of them Rei. Another was a scientist, Hiro Kinaka. A few years back, he asked for approval on his genetics proposal. It was declined before it got past the embassador." came Wade's voice.

"So, he has a grudge against the embassador. A perfect reason to kidnap her. You rock Wade." Wade's search led her to a three story laboratory. Landing on the roof, having jumped from the jet of a former client, she sneaked in (I'm tempted to say 'snuck') through a window with ease and egane her investigation.

-------------------------

"Has the ransome tape been sent yet?...Good. It's time we conduct our little 'experiment' now."

-------------------------

"Here's yer new home for a while. Hope ya enjoy yer stay, cuz ya'll (not y'all, you all. it's ya'll, ya will. thought I'd clear that up) be here for a while." said the man as she shoved the young girl into the room and shutting her in. She picked herself off the floor an examined the room that would house her during her 'stay'. All sorts of surgical instruments lay on a metal tray next to a bed in the back of the room. To the right, was an odd looking machine. It looked to be about a big chamber, looking able to fit about 5 people comfortably, with two smaller chambers attacked to the sides. To the left, was an assorment of birds, dogs, wolves, any animal you could think of, too many to count. The room sent a chill up her spine, making her dread what these people had in store for her.

-------------------------

"Well, seems we have a guest in our midst. One of you go fetch the other girl. You five, go greet our guest, I believe she's somewhere on the second or thrid floor. The rest of you, come with me. It's time to get our little show on the road."

-------------------------

So far, Kim was having no such luck on finding Hiro, Rei, or anyone for that matter when she heard the pounding of rushed footsteps. Ducking into a room as quickly and quietly as she could, she saw some thugs run by the door. 'Now that's not suspicious at all.' After making sure they were gone, she went down the way they came, finding herself at a staircase that led to the first level. Smiling at the new lead, she ran down the steps, hoping to find the missing girl.

The first floor was pretty much a large, dark open room. At the far side was a hallway that led to a few more rooms. She slowly made her way across the room, being cautious of the possibility of being ambushed. About halfway, her cautiousness proved to be a wise decision, for the five thugs from before came out, from where she didn't know, and got into defensive stances.

-------------------------

The distant sounds of a fight drifted into Hiro's ear as he prepared everything for his experiment. A sadistic smile crept on his face as soon as everything was done. He turned to his partner and nodded. With an equally sick smile on his face, he started on his part of the plan. With him busying about, Hiro decided to have a little chat with his new subject.

"Well, well, well. Little Rei. How IS your father doing these days?" She refused to answer him as she struggled against the two men that held her. Glancing to the other girl in the room, who appeared to be no older than 5 or 6 years old, she felt a new panic rise up within her. Hiro saw where her gaze lingered and, if possible, his smile widened. "Ah, so you are concerned over the other girl there? Don't worry," he leaned up to her and whispered into her ear, "you'll be going first."

Rei grew frantic now, her struggling become greater, making it slightly harder for the two men to hold her still. Tired of her stuggling, he backhanded her, the force causing her to jerk to the side. If not for the men, she would have hit the ground, hard.

"I'm tired of your senseless struggling!" He pulled her by the hair so that he can look her in the face. He smirked at the discoloring bruise that was already forming. "Since your father was so quick to reject my idea, I think that it is only fitting that his daughter should pay the price. So, what animal is your favorite, my dear?" He laughed as he ordered the men to put her into the machine. His laugh grew louder as the final preparations were drawing to an end.

-------------------------

Kim took care of the five thugs easily. 'I have a better workout with Shego.' Tying up the last of them to one of the supporting beams, which she concluded that the men hid behind, of the room, she heard the sound of a machine starting up. The series of beeps and what not was unmistakeable. Rushing towards the machines with new energy, she busted through the door marked 3-B where the sound was coming from. The sight before her was sickening indeed.

A young girl was being held still by a bulky fellow, bigger than those whom she fought. The girl had tears streaming down her face as she looked on with complete horror as bright flashes came from an odd machine to the right. A man, clad in a lab coat and goggles, was standing next to the machine at the control panel, laughing loudly as the sound of screams could be heard. Another man, whom she figured out was Hiro, stood with a sick smirk on his face as he too watched on.

'Gotta do something. First, I have to get the little girl away from that thug. Then see what happens from there.' Before she could move however, the flashing and beeping died down until the machine appeared to shut down. Kim also noticed the screaming had stopped as well. Not liking the situation one bit, she initiated her plan.

Knocking the man away with a powerfull roundhouse kick to the jaw, she ushered the girl towards the doorway. The other people in the room took notice of her, for they could not hear the door hitting the floor because of the machine, and attacked. Wiping them to floor with practiced ease, she rushed over to the unknown man, who was closest to the machine. 'Gotta get him away from it before he decides to destory it or something like that. We need that machine in working order to reverse whatever, and I'm really hoping I'm wrong on this, happened.'

She was a few seconds too late. Seeing as he was about to be captured, the man smashed the control panel with his large fist, sending electricity through the thing and setting it ablaze. Cursing her luck, Kim took action and tackled him to the floor.

"KP!" came a cry from the doorway.

"Ron? Took you long enough. What were you doing?"

"Well, you see-"

"Tell me later, catch him!" She jerked her head towards Hiro, who was trying to slip out unnoticed.

"You got it, KP!" Ron rushed to block the good doctor's mean of escape. Doing his classic impersonation of a martial arts master, Ron faked a punch and tackled the man to the ground. "Got him!" he called, hitting the pressure point on the man's neck, as Kim had taught him a few years ago.

"Same here. Bring him over." Tying them up and puting them against the wall near the knocked out guards, Ron had taken care of the others before getting Kim's attention, they went to the little girl by the door. "Are you ok?" The girl shook her head yes. "Did they hurt you at all?" She shook her head no. "We're here to help you. We're going to take you back to your parents. Is that alright with you?" The girl nodded this time, her gaze, though, was lingering on the machine behind Kim.

Seeing as how the girl wasn't going to talk, Kim let Ron handle the girl as she made her way towards the machine. With the control panel long since destroyed, she knew she had to open it the old fashioned way: through force. Not liking the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, she swallowed the lump in her throat and started forcing the door open. Her heart lept into her throat at the sight before her.

* * *

Well, hope you all enjoyed it! Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm back again. Glad to know that you guys liked the chapter, thought more people could have reviewed. But that won't

stop me from writing! As long as you people like reading what I write, then I'll continue : Welp, here chapter 2, and thanks to Robert Teague for the review and little pointer there. Much approciated.

_SwordSlayer

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Kim Possible and Co.

**Chapter 2: Meeting your host**

-------------------------

Kim sat in a meeting room of Global Justice Headquarters. She kept running what happened just a few hours prior through her mind, still not believing what had happaned. She rubbed her temples with the forefingers, trying to drive away her growing headache.

"Miss Possible." came a voice from the door. Her concentration now shot, she got up to follow, hoping to forget the whole escapade.

**+Flashback+**

After she had forced the door open, she let out a gasp. A girl lay in a crumpled heap inside the chamber before her. Kim learned what exactly the machine was used for. The girl had prestine white wings coming out from her back. Glancing lower down the girl's back, right where her tailbone should have ended, a white and black striped feline tail sprouted forth. On her face were a pair of parallel stripes on each cheek, coming to a point halfway towards her nose. She held two more stripes on her forehead, starting just above her eyebrows and going diagonal to disappear into her black and white striped hair. Her ears peaked out underneath the black and white mess, revealing they were slightly pointed and fur-covered. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the tips of what appeared to be fangs peaking out over her bottom lip. The tattered remains of what she assumed used to be a shirt and knee-high skirt barely covered the girls vital areas, leaving Kim to see that she had more stripes, like the ones on her cheeks, on her wrists, hips, and ankles. She also noticed that she had deadly claws adorning her delicate fingers.

"Hey Ron?" came her shakey voice as she finally found her voice.

"Yeah K.P.?"

"Toss me thank sheet on the bed, will ya?"

"Huh? Oh, alright." He tossed it to her and Kim draped it over the girl, making sure it covered her completely.

"Wanna help me bring her over there?" With a nod, Ron trotted over, still keeping an eye on the tied up villians and the little girl. His breath caught at the sight of the girl, not expecting the sight before him. Shaking from his stupor, he helped Kim pick up the girl and bring her away from the machine. Gently setting her down, Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade?"

"What's up Kim?"

"Can you get a hold of Doctor Director?"

"You know I can...What's wrong?"

"It's...I'll tell ya later, k? Can you just get her here?"

"All right. I'll hold you to that promise. Wade out." She slid the Kimmunicator back into her pocket and glanced at the slumbering girl. 'That's just cruel. She's an innocent caught in the crossfire.' Soon, GJ agents flooded the place, taking the tied up villains into custody. Kim spotted Dr. Director amongst the bustle and motioned her over.

"Kim. Wade called me over, saying you...requested..." Her sentence died as her gaze drifted to the girl. "Oh my. What happened?"

"We got a call on a kidnapping, and this is the result. Apparently, the kidnapper was some sort of expert on genetics. He had a grudge with the Japanese Embassador for refusing his proposal. She, sadly, got caught in the crossfire. I called you because it was the only thing I could think of at the time."

"Good choice. It might draw attention if we took her to Middleton Hospital, don't you think?" Dr. Director looked behind her and called to an agent. "One of you, come over here and give us a hand. Kim, why don't you come with us, maybe you can help explain this to me." Kim nodded and followed the agents out of the building to Global Justice Headquaters.

**+End Flashback+**

Kim was escorted the one of the lab rooms located in the building. In there, she found Rei, laying on a bed with a few tubes and such tucked into her. A few doctors were scattered about the room as Dr. Director watched from afar. Beckoning the younger girl over, Kim walked over to the seats on the far side of the room.

"So?" Kim stated, knowing that the older woman knew what she meant.

"It seems that whatever that machine was designed to do, did it. Her DNA was crossed with several different animals, much like that of DNAmy's work, but this is permanent. The new genes from the animals are now embedded into her DNA, making it harmful to remove it without risk to her."

"So, she's stuck like this."

"It seems that way. We should keep her here a few days. We're curious as to what animals she was crossed with. Also, to test her abilities and what not."

"Don't push it, Dr. Director. She's still human underneath it all, not some lab animal you can test on like no tomorrow."

"We are quite aware of that. Without the tests, though, we don't know what animals were used during the...procedure. I have a crew examining the animals to see if they are genetically enhanced or anything of the sort."

"Just checking. You contacted her parents, right?"

"Yes. She lives with her father, her mother having been dead for the past 10 or so years. We relayed what happened to him, assuming that it would have been the best thing for him to know."

"And, let me guess: it wasn't the best idea?"

"Not exactly. He heard us out, calmly stated that it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard, and hung up."

"And he refused to answer any of your other calls after that."

"Sadly, yes."

"So, she stays here?"

"Yes. After the tests, we'll let her go."

"Where will she be staying?"

"We thought about that as well. We are making those arrangements now. We have a very good candidate for the job."

"Really? Who?"

"You."

"Ohh." Kim was staring at the girl on the bed, wondering what her general reaction might be when she wakes up. _It will be hard on her_- "Wait a minute! ME?!"

"Yes you. You are 'The Kim Possible'. Does the phrase 'She can do anything' come to mind? Anyway, it's only logical. She was going to be staying at your house as part of the foreign exchange program anyway, if I am correct."

"Y-yeah. I guess it does make sense." She paused a bit, taking in everything the other woman said and smiled. "Since when did my name have a 'The' in front of it?"

"What's wrong? Not up for the challenge?" Dr. Director replied, completely ignoring the last part with a smile.

"No, that's not it. Hey! You just giving her to me so I have to break the news to her aren't you?!"

"Maybe. Well, Kimberly, I must get going." without waiting for a reply, Dr. Director got up and left the room, leaving our teen hero to her thoughts.

-------------------------

Kim tiredly walked into the kitchen, not having gotten much sleep the night before. She had arrived home later than she expected and only managed a few hours of sleep. Stiffling a yawn, she grabbed some toast and sat at the table.

"Morning, Kimmie. Rough night?" came Mrs. Possible's voice. She walked up to the table and sat across from her daughter, her own breakfast, a bagel smothered in cream cheese, in her hand.

"Yeah, you could say that. I found out who my exchange student was."

"Really, that's nice dear." Glancing at her watch, Mrs. Possible let out a small sigh. "Well, I'm running a bit late. I'll see you when I get home." The older woman gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead before rushing out the door.

"Guess I'll tell them tonight."

-------------------------

The sound of beeping drifted into her ears, disturbing her from her peaceful slumber. She fought against the sound, wanting to succumb to the comforting darkness rather than anything else. The beeping became louder, persistant in its efforts to wake her. Fighting a losing battle, she eventually opened her eyes, only to close them from the intense light above her.

_Where am I?_ She opened her eyes once more and looked around, seeing white walls and machines around her. _A Hospital?_ It sure did look like one to her. Last night's happenings drifted into her mind, making her wince at the sudden coming. _The man, the light, then pain. What happened? _She sat up, feeling quite strange. In fact, she felt down right different, as if she was placed into another body.

_W-what's going on?_ Her mind went about a mile a minute as she stared at her now clawed hands. She was visibly shaking now as she caught sight of her now black and white striped hair resting on her shoulder. Her back felt as if there was weight slightly pushing down on it. She slowly turned her head, afraid of what she might discover. She saw a white and feathered wing poking out to the side. Bringing a shakey hand to her back, she felt where it came out and fought the urge to scream. _WHAT'S HAPPENING?!_

"Oh, I see that you're awake now. That's good." said a woman, dressed in a doctor's coat, as she walked in. Rei was frantic now, not recognizing the woman before her.

"What's going on? What happened to me? Tell me! Why am I like this?!" her voice raised a pitch, panic evident in her voice.

"Please, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?! How can I calm down when I wake up and find myself with claws, wings, and God knows what else is different!"

"Miss, please. You need to calm do-"

"I can't calm down! How would you feel if you woke up and didn't recognize yourself?! Don't tell me to calm down because I can't!" Another woman walked in. Unlike the first, she was dressed in a skin-tight suit of some sort.

"What's with all the yelling?" asked the new woman. She looked over at Rei, seeing the frantic and distressed look in her silver eyes. "Doctor, I'll take care of things. You may leave now."

"But-" she was cut off by a stern stare from the other woman. "Yes, ma'am." Without another word, she left, busying herself with other work that needed to be done.

"Who are you?" came Rei's voice, coming out as a small squeak.

"My name is Dr. Director. Please calm down. All will be explained to you in but a moment."

-------------------------

-BEEP BEEP DE BEEP-

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked as she pulled out the handheld device.

"Message from Dr. Director. She's 'requesting an audience with you', her exact words. You still haven't told me what happened last night."

"I'll tell you eventually. Got a ride for me?"

"Yeah, they're coming to pick you up. They should arrive soon."

"Thanks, Wade."

-------------------------

"You wanted to see me?" Kim asked as she walked into the lab room from befire, taking note of the now awake girl in bed.

"Yes, perfect timing." Dr. Director looked towards Rei, gaining the other girls attention. "Kim, this is Rei. Rei, this is Kim. She will be your host as part of the foreign exchange program." Rei looked nervously at the redhead, still wary to trust the people before her.

"Nice to meet you." Rei said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, really good to know that you guys are still reading my fic. I'll keep writing as long as you guys keep reading. Onto chapter 3!

_SwordSlayer_

**Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and all the characters of the show belong souly to the Disney Company.

**Chapter 3: Accomodations**

-------------------------

She stood nervously, taking in the sight of the room before her with an anxious gaze. It had been three days since the whol inccident and here she was, sparring with someone she just met. This was nothing she had expected on her foreign exchange trip to Middleton.

Her body moved on its own accord, moving her out of the way of the harmful blows thrown at her. Sure, she had never fought a single day in her life, let alone bothered to take martial arts classes, but here she was, moving as if she had been doing this for years. What surprised her more was the adrenaline rush and the excitement she got out of it.

Watching fights in movies or local tournaments back home was nothing compared to actually _being_ the one fighting. Trading blows, well in her case, dodging them, with your opponent, trying to best them. It was a rush and entirely new experience to her and she found herself very much enjoying it. Sadly, all good things must come to an end.

"All right, Rei. I think that's enough for now. Take a break and we'll start back up later." came Dr. Director's voice over the intercom.

"Ok." Rei bowed to her opponent, who bowed in return, and headed over to the chairs on one side of the room. She gulped down one of the water bottles, relishing the feeling of cool water down her parched throat. She grabbed one of the towels at hand and started to dab away the sweat from her face.

"Hey, great job. You look as if you've been doing this for a while." came a feminine voice to her right. Turning, she saw her host walking up to her.

"Hello, Kim-san. What are you doing here?" she answered.

"Actually, Dr. Director told me that you tested better than expected. She called me in to have _me_ test you."

"That woman is never satisfied, ne? Always testing me, prodding me, sticking things in me. I'm still human ya know, not some guinea pig." Her voice sounded a tad bitter towards the end, not liking being tested upon obviously.

"Yes, I know. But sometimes, you just have to remind her."

"But what is the point of all this? The fighting? The combat? Everything? It's as if she's grooming me to become part of this organization or something of the sort. This plus everything that has already happened? It's just too much right now." At the end of her rant, Rei flopped down on one of the chairs and draped the towel she was wiping herself with over her eyes. "I have been doing this for three days and I'm about to crack. I'm not used to this. I'm not made for this. I haven't even had time to even _process_ this yet."

"Tell you what: I'll have a talk with her and then we'll go to my house and get you moved in. You haven't even gotten to settle into Middleton before all this happened. All you need is to rest and relaxtation. You up for that?" Rei removed tha towel from her eyes, warily looking at the womand before her. Satisfied that she meant what she said, she stood up and nodded.

"All right. I'll take you up on that offer. I have been wondering what your family is like and I'm eagar to meet them." she supplied with a tired smile of gratitude. Glancing down at her sweat-covered form, her smile quickly turned into a frown. "Though I should shower first. First impressions are crucial, ne? Wouldn't want to give off the wrong idea...and we still have nothing to hide my, uhm, little additions." To emphasize her point, she expanded her wings as her tail swayed from side to side.

"Right, almost forgot about that. But no worries. My parents are used to weird stuff happening around you. They will have no problem accepting what happened to you with nothing but unterstanding. Though, I must admit, I think they suit you. Still, I'm curious as to what you looked like before." They both started to walk towards the exit of the gym.

"That's good to hear. I didn't want to cause...any sort of tension with my stay with you. This really calms my nerves. Arigato."

"No problem. Uhm, meet you back her after you shower, say twenty minutes?"

"Sure. Though...I do need some new clothes. Some of my clothing that they recovered from the airport won't...accomodate my wings..." Rei stuttered as they exited the gym, her voice getting lower towards the end.

"Got it covered. We'll stop by the mall on the way to my house. Sound good?"

"Yes, thank you. I do not know how to repay you. Really, I don't know how I would have handled this problem if it were not for you."

"No big. I'm here to help ya. See ya in a bit." Kim said, turning to walk the opposite way.

"Hai, ja ne."

-------------------------

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom."

"Oh, hi Kimmie. Is something the matter?"

"No, no. Everything's fine. Just wanted to call and let you know I'm bringing a...friend over."

"Are you sure everything is all right? You hesistated before you said friend."

"No, really. It's fine. I'll fill you and Dad with the details when I get home."

-------------------------

It still felt strange to her. She had been here a total of four days and everything you could think of has happened. She was kidnapped, used as some sort of test subject as per revenge against her father, saved by a teen heroine, who happened to be her host in the exchange program, taken to some sort of top secret military organization, who specialized in saving the world as well, and tested, prodded, and injected with who knows what.

She shut off the water and watched as it swirled down the drain. Sure, they had explained what had happened and that she was now biogenetically fused with altered animals, but that didn't make it any easier to grasp. If anything, it made it near impossible to comprehend.

Rei grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her as best she could. Having wings jutting out of you upper back made it sort of hard to wrap yourself in a towel without looking as awkwerd as can be. Though, the sensation of water falling onto her wings was incredible, not that she would admit that to anyone.

Now that she thought about it, she did not mind all that much about the new accomodations to her body. Sure, at first, she was frightened beyond belief, staring at herself in the mirror and not recognizing the person before her. But now, she had slowly gotten used to the new feeling and somewhat liked it. The feeling that she could do things that some people could only dream of excited her.

After the first sets of tests, she found out that she was infused, for lack of better word, with, first of all, a tiger. The tiger had been crossed with many other species of the cat family before she was 'fused' with it. The tiger was mainly spliced with a cheetah and a panther. She had learned that she was now much stronger than before, and could also run faster as well. Rei could also move so quietly, so smoothly, that Dr. Director had commented that should she put her mind to it, not that she reccomended it, she would make a great thief.

Another animal, that seemed quite obvious to her, was an eagle. The eagle itself was crossed with a rare breed of hawk. Along with her new attributes from the tiger, she had almost perfect vision. One thing that she is afraid to find out, though, was if she inherited one distinct trait: the need to toy with her prey. She found that her new wings were not just for show. After many trial and error attempts, she managed to actually fly, though for not too long. One of the doctors said that the muscles in her wings were not quite strong enough to support her for too long and to take it easy.

The final animal she was crossed with was a wolf. To her surprise, this animal was not tampered with in any way. It was just an ordinary, run-of-the-mill, wolf. Her sense of smell increased ten-fold, to a point where she could distinguish everyone's own unique, personal scent. It amazed her beyond belief when she found herself knowing that Kim was walking her way the other day just because she had smelt the scent of wildflowers. But, not only did her sense of smell rise, but her hearing as well. Actually, right now, she could hear the murmers of agents walking in the hallway, cursing to themselves for having to work today. It made her laugh at some of the things she overheard people saying.

She glanced at the clock on the wall of the bathroom, seeing that she had been taking too long. "I'd better get dressed. I don't want to keep Kim-san waiting, since she is the one who will be taking me out of this nightmare called reality for the time being." That being said, Rei begain drying and dressing herself as fast as she could.

-------------------------

-BEEP BEEP DE BEEP-

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked, answered her blue handheld.

"No missions this time. I got a message from Dr. Director to build something for her."

"And this involves me how?"

"Well, if you let me finish, I'll tell you."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Anyways. She asked me do construct an image inducer for Rei."

"What exactly does it do?"

"Pretty much self explanitory. The device can cover her wings and such to make it appear as if it is not really there. It can alter her appearance as well, making her look any way she wants, even what she looked like before."

"That's spankin', Wade."

"Well, I finished it faster than expected. It's waiting in Dr. Directer's office if you want to pick it up."

"You rock, Wade. Later."

* * *

Well, there's chapter 3 is it now? Hope you enjoyed. I'll post ASAP. SwordSlayer out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Got more hits there, not so much on the reviews. It's all good though. Here's chapter 4.

_SwordSlayer

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **We all know that I don't own the show.

"speaking"

_thoughts_

**'In another language'**

**Chapter 4: Getting Settled**

-------------------------

Rei stood before Dr. Director, uneasiness coming off of her in waves as she stared at the device sitting innocently on the desk. After meeting back up with Kim, she was told that they needed to head to the Director's offive to pick up something. Thinking nothing of it, she dutifully followed, unaware of what awaited her behind those closed doors.

She studied the device in mild facination. It was a bracelet, clearly made for a girl's wrist. Upon arriving at the office, she had been told that this small object was the ticket to keeping her true appearance hidden. She smiled, though it did not reach her eyes. She was happy that she could experience this program without drawing attention to herself, yet saddened by the fact that she must hide. She knew that it was for the best, but it reminded her that she was no longer the same person anymore. With a sigh, Rei nodded, signalling she understood.

"Good. That's all I have to tell you two. Oh, and here." She handed Kim a golden credit card. "For anything that she may need. Don't go too crazy with it, there is a $250,000 limit on there. Don't spend it all in one place. We feel guilty for not being able to reverse the effects of the machine, so we are trying to help in any way we can. I hope your stay here in Middleton is an enjoyable one." With that said, she dismissed the two teens with a wave of her hand.

-------------------------

GJ was nice enough to drive them to the mall and to Kim's house once they had shopped for Rei. On the way to Kim's house, Kim glanced over at Rei, taking in the appearance that was set on the watch. Rei's streaked hair was now a solid, chestnut brown that drifted past her waist. The markings were gone, leaving perfect, unmarred skin in its wake. Her tail vanished as well as her wings, though only visibly for Rei could still feel the wind brushing softly against her wings. Her eyes, formally a striking silver, was now a calm hazel, filled with apprehension and a tinge of sadness.

"Here we are." called the driver. Gathering the shopping bags, the two exited the vehicle, thanking the driver before he sped off. Rei turned to the house, amazed at the architecture of it all. Realizing she was being left behind, she hurried after Kim, who was already sliding her key into the door. Taking a deep breath, she followed her host into the house.

-------------------------

"I'm home." Kim called, resulting in Rei wincing at the volume of her voice. Sending a look of apology, Kim heard her parents beckon her into the kitchen. Walking calmly towards the kitchen entrance after leaving the bags by the door, the two prepared themselves for the explanation that lay ahead. "Mom, Dad. This is Rei Taka, the foreign exchange student that will be staying with us." Rei bowed low at her name as a form a respect.

"Pleased to meet you, Possible-samas." was her greeting as she stood back up to her full height, a little over 5' 3".

"Oh, Kimmie. If you had told us that she was coming today, we would have come and picked her up ourselves from the airport." said her mother, nodding her head at Rei in greeting.

"Well. Technically, she didn't come today. You see..." Kim started, claming up.

"She didn't? Kimmi-cub, what's going on?" questioned her father.

"Well, it's like this. A few days ago I got a hit on the site about a kidnapping. Turns out it was Rei who was kidnapped, and coincedentally, she was the one who was to stay with us. Anyways, for the past few days, she was staying at GJ because of something that happened while she was being held..captive."

"What happened?" came Mrs. Possible's question after she let what she was told sink in.

"Well, ironically, the man who kidnapped her was a geneticist, like DNAmy, and well...How about we just show you?" Kim shared a look with Rei, who relunctantly nodded and hit concealed button on the bracelet, disengaging the hologram. This earned two gasps form the others, who took in the sight of their new houseguest. After a few moments, Rei shifted uncomfortably under their intense gazes and switched the device back on. Kim coughed, snapping her parents out of their daze.

"Well. I don't know what to say. All I can say is that what happened doesn't change anything. You are welcome here for as long as you wish." came Mrs. Possbile's, Anne, reply. Rei couldn't fight off the smile that formed on her lips as she awaited Mr. Possible's, James, response.

"I agree." He let a small smile adorn his features as he nodded in agreement. "Welcome to the Possible household. Feel free to make yourself at home." Kim beamed at their replies, hurriedly giving them each a hug and a kiss, before dragging Rei towards the room she will be staying in.

-------------------------

Rei was pulled into a room before suddenly being jerked to a stop. Taking a moment to regain her bearings, she realized that Kim was telling her something.

"Uhm, come again?" came her puzzled response, earning a small laugh from the elder girl.

"This will be youre room. The bathroom is right next door to your room, and I'm just down the stairs and up the ladder if you need me. We usually have breakfast around 7 and dinner's at 6." Kim stated matter-of-factly.

"All right." She took a look around, letting the appearance of the room to completely sink in. The bed was decorated with lavender pillows and a dark purple comforter. A dresser lay off on the wall to the far left underneath the only window and a computer desk complete with computer sat in the right corner.

"Well, it's almost time for dinner. Go ahead and get settled while-"

-BEEP BEEP DE BEEP-

Kim let out a slight groan at the offending device, not entirely up for a mission at the moment. With a sigh, she pulled it out and switched it on. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Drakken's stolen a top secret trasport module. He's set up right on the outskirts of town."

"By Drakken, you mean Shego. Got me a ride?"

"Be there in 5 minutes."

"You rock, Wade."

"I always do." She shut the device off and turned to Rei.

"Sorry to jet on you."

"It is quite all right, Kim-san. I can manage a night alone with getting to know your family."

"Ok. See you when I get back."

-------------------------

Rei sat nervously at the dinnertable. The twins, who she was introduced to after Kim left, sat to her left and Kim's parents across from her. She fingered the bracelet absent-mindedly as the silence rolled on.

"So, Rei. What part of Japan are you from?" came Anne's question.

"Tokyo. That's where my ot- I mean father does most of his work at so we stay there for the most part."

"Facinating. I remember visiting Tokyo back in my college days. My Japanese is still a bit rusty but: **'Sushi like very much.'** " Rei stared at the man before her, wondering if he was indeed serious. She smiled nervously at the proud look on his face. _Obviously, he thinks he said somethin else. This is going to be a long night._

-------------------------

Kim and Ron stealthily made their way through Drakken's latest lair with ease. Over the many times facing him, they came to realize that the lairs started looking the same as the ones prior. They started to question it, but let it go. "Why question something that leans in their favor?" As they made their way further, they picked up the arguement of the two villains.

"Honestly Shego, do you always have to put me down? Words hurt you know!" came Drakken's overpitched cry, making tha teens cringe at the sound.

"Then where would all the fun go?" came Shego's sarcastic remark as she filed her nails through her gloves. W_hy does she do that?_ came Kim's thoughts as she caught sight with her arch-foe.

"You have no faith in me. I always thought we were an evil family of sorts. How can we be a family id their's no trust?"

"The plan is stupid. You had me steal this what-ever module just sp you can attach it to the hovercraft. The only differsnt you say it will make is that it'll go faster. Where's the genious in that?"

"It will go a total of 5 miles faster than before, amkng out getaways more effective."

"5 miles?! How effective is that? Th-"

"Not very is you ask me." came Kim's voice as she emerged from the shadows. "Mind if I cut you off Shego? I have tons to do and not much time, so I'm going to make this quick."

"As if, Kimmie." Shego took an offensive stance, her hands ablaze in her trademark green glow. "And yea," she fired a plasma ball in the redhead's direction, "I do mind."

"Bring it." came Kim's confident reply. She glances at Ron and he got the silent message: get Drakken. As he ran off, Kim went to face Shego in their deadly dance.

-------------------------

Rei lay on her stomach atop her bed, her head lazily rested in her palm. She had gotten through dinner without to much mishap. She quickly scurried off to her room, not because she disliked them but because she wanted to collect her thoughts. That and, well, Mr. Possible smelt of rocket fuel and it was really doing a number on her senses.

_I start school tomorrow. Afterwards, I have been requested to see Director-san once more. I thought I could take time away from those people. They are nice enough, yet I can't place this feeling I have on them. Like...something's a tad- _She was cut from her thoughts by a brisk knock at the door. A quick murmer of "come in" spilled from her mouth. Anne opened the door, shutting it behind her. Rei sat up, seeing the uneasiness plaing in the woman's eyes.

"Is something that matter, Possible-san?" To end the confusion with the parents, they had agrred to let her call Anne Possible-_san_ and James Possible-_sama_.

"No, there isn't. I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to feel liek an outsider of some sort. "You are very much welcome here and you have our sympathy for what happened to you. Please, don't feel akward around us. We're all here to lend an ear or shoulder. We just want you to enjoy your stay despite the mishaps." Rei nodded, and smiled a smile that shown in her eyes.

"Arigato, Possible-san. This means a lot to me to hear that from you. I did not mean to appear...closed off. I am a bit worn out from this whole event and I was planning to get some rest."

"I see. Well, I don't want to keep you. Goodnight and see you in the morning."

"Hai. Goodnight and Thank you again."

-------------------------

Kim drudged into the house. A glance at the clock told her that it was well past midnight, coming close to 1:30. With a groan, the tired teen set off to bed. As she reached the ladder/stairs to her room/loft, she noticed the slightly ajar door to Rei's room. She was about to brush it off and head to bed but she heard slight whimpers from within. Concered, she made her way into the room.

Nothing seemed out ofthe ordinary, which squashed her first suspisions. Her eyes drifted upon Rei's form tangled in the blankets. Kim noticed that her form shifted uncomfortablely every few seconds. Straining her ears, Kim caught bits of what the firl was murmering.

"Kaa-san...don't leave...daijobu...can't..." came the fragments. As she listened on, Kim discovered that she could not learn more for Rei began speakin Japanese. Concluding that the girl was suffering from a nightmare, the tears and sweat on her face making it obvious, Kim decided to wake the girl.

At the barest touch, Rei bolted upright, frantically looking about the room. The moonlight stremed in from the window, reflecting off her tear stained cheeks. Her jerky movements ceased as her eyes focused on Kim. The dream faded from her mind as she latched herself onto her host, her tears beginning anew.

* * *

There you have it. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm about halfway through chapter 5 so it should be up soon, unless, well, something comes up. With my luck, something will, so bear with me and my erratic posting schedule. Well, bye for now!

_SwordSlayer_


	5. Chapter 5

Well, as I've said, I was almost done with this by the time I posted chap. 4. Just a little note that I forgot to add in chap 1, this story takes place after StD. Just thought I'd add that in just in case it added later confusion.

_SwordSlayer

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **We all wish we could own the miracle that is Kim Possible.

"speaking"

_thoughts_

**'In another language'**

**Chapter 5: First Day Mishaps**

-------------------------

Rei walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleept from her eyes. Last night's events drifted into ther foggy mind as she chanced an uneasy look towards Kim sitting at the table. The other girl nidded, takin the hint not to say anything about it.

"Morning Rei." Kim's greeting came as she sat herself down.

"Ohayou, Kim-san. Ohyaou Possible-san, Possible-sama."

"Good morning Rei." came the parents' cheery responses. Rei cast them a wary glance, wondering how anyone could be this cheery at & in the morning. "Sleep well?" Rei shifted a bit at the question. James lifted a brow in question, but left it alone when she answered.

"I slept well, more or less. And yourself?"

"I slept like a rock, thanks." They were interrupted when Anne placed a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs in front of each of them. As soon as the food hit the table, the twins rushed in ans sat down, immediately shoveling the food down before their rears hit the cushion.

"Tweebs! Manners! Eat like normal people." came Kim's scolding, making the duo slow their pace. Everyone began their own meals, starting up some small talk.

"So, how'd your mission go, Kimmie-cub?"

"Same old, same old. Fight Shego, Ron goes after Drakken, exchange insults with Shego, stale mate, Ron destorys Drakkens machine or the sorts, lair collapses, and we all get out as it explodes." Kim saw that Rei's fork had stopped its ascent to her mouth breifly before continuing once more. She quirked an eyebrow before dropping it when no one else had noticed. "Sadly, they got away."

"You'll get them next time, dear." cane her mother's reassurance. She glanced at her watch before standing up. "Well, my shift starts in 20, see you tonight. Boys, need a lift to school?"

"Sure, we'd-"

"-love one." With that, the trio left, placing their dishes on the counter by the sink. James got up shortly after, picking up his lab coat and putting it off as he headed to the door.

"I have a presentation to give to the board of directors. Bye Kimmie. Rei. Have a good day at school you two."

"Bye." the teens replied as they heard the door click. Quickly washing the dises, they made their way to their rooms to collect their things. Without a glance back, well, only to lock the front door, they were off.

-------------------------

They walked through the doors of Middleton High, making a bee-line for Kim's locker.

"Hey Kim. Hey Rei." came Wade's voice as he appeared on the computer screen. "Where' Ron?"

"Right here. The Ron-man has arrived. How are you fine ladies doing?" came the man in question, strolling up to wrap an arm around each of their shoulders. " 'Sup Wade?"

"Hey Ron."

"What's the stich?" came Kim's question after the greetings were done and over with.

"Nothing actually. Just letting you know all of Rei's paperwork is in the schools records. Just pick up her things at the front office."

"Thanks Wade."

"No problem. It's what I do best." with a wave, the young genius vanished. Kim closed her locker and they were all off towards the front office.

-------------------------

"Rei Taka. Welcome to Middleton High. We hope you enjoy your stay." was the principal's enthusiastic greeting as he handed over her schedule.

"Arigato. I hope that this will be a memorable experience." _even though I know that I won't forget something like _thisShe added mentally as she bowed. "I thank you for your kindness in allowing me to attend your school."

"It is our pleasure. You can pick up your textbooks in the library. You should go, class is about to begin."

"Hai." with another polite bow, Rei exited the office and met up with Kim outside.

"So what classes ya got?" came Ron's question, glancing at the sheet of paper. Rei handed him the slip of paper as they made their way down the hall.

"History with a Barkin-sama I believe." Kim glanced over the schedule, a smile playing on her lips.

"Well, looks like you'r stuck with me all day. We have all classes together. Ron's in a few of ours so it should be great."

-------------------------

"Okay, listen up poeple." Mr. Barkin's voice drifted over the class, effectively quieting them. "We have a new student. She is taking part in the exchange program. Please welcome Ms. Taka." The class turned to the door as a petite female walked in.

Rei nervously walked into the class when she heard her name. The low murmers from before stopped as they caught sight of her, making her even more uncomfortable. She had her long hair in a braid running down her back, the end brushing her thighs. She was garbed in a sleeveless green top that tied behind her neck, leaving her upper back completely exposed. She also wore dark jeans to complete the ensemble.

"Ohayou, everyone. It is a pleasure to be welcomed to your school." came her shakey introduction, bowing towards the group of teens. As she straightened back up, she noticed some of the guys oggling her, making her severely uncomfortable and even a bit disgusted. She was a _little_ flattered, but they were eying her like a piece of meet up for the taking.

"Yes, yes. Taka, take a seat next to Possible and we'll begin today's lesson." interrupted Barkin. She complied and without hesitation, took her seat.

-------------------------

Rei plopped down in her seat at lunch, resting her head on he binder.

"Are you ok, Rei?" asked Kim as she sat beside her.

"Hai, hai. Just...do all the boys of your school eye girls like meat? It is...highly uncomfortable."

"Oh, that. It'll die down. That always happenes with new students; mainly just girls."

"I see-"

"Have you met _my_ exchange student, Kim?" Bonnie interrupted loudly.

"I wasn't aware you were hosting anyone." replied Kim, annoyance barely hidden in her voice.

"Oh!? You _have_ to meet him. Leo, over here!" a dirty blode teen walked over at the call. He looked about 5'9" with and athletic build. He smiled at the present company, kindness twinkling in his hazel eyes. _He looks way to...nice to be Bonnie's exchange student._

You called, love?" he asked, his voice laced heavily with a British accent.

"Leo, this is Kim, whom I've told you about, and her...exchange student. What was your name again?"

"Rei."

"Oh, yes. Rei." she said off-handedly, sounding convincingly snobbish.

"It is my pleasure to meet you wonderful ladies. If you'll excuse me, I must get some food in me before I miss out." With another smile, he held out his arm to Bonnie, which she latched into like a lifeline, and walked off.

"She seems...so nice."

-------------------------

The rest of the day drifted slower than the first half. School finally came to and end, giving sweet freedom to the awaiting teens. Though, a little under half the student body had extracuricular activities or tutoring. Two such teens took part in the former, however, today was a day they did not want to attend.

"You sure you don't want to wait or have us come with you?" was Kim's question as the trio stood in front of the gym. Kim was already in her cheer outfit as Ron was suited in his football gear.

"It's quite al right Kim-san. I do not want to pull you from your cheerleading and Ron-san from his football. I have been there before, so I shall be fine. If I run into any trouble, I will contact you or Wade-san."

"She has a point KP. If she thinks she'll be ok, let her be. It's GJ not Drakken." Ron piped up, wanting to add in his two cents.

"Your right. I forgot Wade added a communicator into the bracelet. I'll see you guys after practice."

"Ok. Until then, Kim-san. Ron-san." With a nod and a wave, the three spilt up.

-------------------------

"Ahh, Rei. You're right on time." came the Director's voice as Rei walked into the woman's office.

"Hai, Director-sama. What is it you wished to see me about?"

"Oh, not too much. I just wanted to take a few more blood samples to speed up the search to reverse this. Also, I wanted to spar with you to see how far you have improved."

"Ok. Let us go then?"

-------------------------

"That Kim Possible. Always ruining my schemes. She has foiled me for the last time-"

"Who are you talking to?" came an annoyed voice, cutting off the first.

"Shego! Do not interrupt me while I'm ranting!"

"Whatever, Dr. D." He sent a glare her way, clearly peeved.

"Now where was I?"

"You were saying something about her foiling you for the last time."

"Oh, yes! I have come up with the perfect plan! This one shall not fail!" A few minutes passed as he looked over at his assistant. "Aren't you going to ask what it is?"

"I figured 'why ask when you're gonna tell me anyways?'."

"As I was saying, this plan is full proof. I have discovered that she is partaking in the foreign exchange program. Currently residing in her home is a defenseless teen. My plan is to kidnap them and ues them as a trump card during our next plot."

"And what exactly is the next plot? Another doomsday device?"

"No! I will not settle for something so...simple. I came SO close in with my Diablo plan. I am through with capturing her only to have her escape and destory my machine. This time. I will kill her, personally, with my bare hands."

Shego did a double take, not believing her ears. This man couldn't be Drakken. Gone was the air of stupidity that made Drakken Drakken, replaced by...something...sinister. He had a menevolent gleem in his eyes as he laughed, more manically than before. She shuddered at his new persona and ventured a question, trying to edge the faint fear in her voice.

"And you plan on using this teen to lure her to you?"

"Exactly. She will be the hero that she is and try to resuce this girl. And when she comes, you will fight her. While you are fighting her, I will bring out the girl, threatening her. She will try to rescue the girl, forgetting about you. But, you won't attack, oh no. You will let her try to save the girl. She's just like every other hero: she would risk her life to save another. And as she's distracted, I will take my moment to strike." He began laughing again, his laughter bouncing off the walls.

"I must admit Dr. D., you actually have a plan that might work. I'm impressed."

"Of course, Shego. After the Diablo incedent, I will not take any more chances."

"So, who's this kid I'm supposed to kidnap for you." He held up a folded sheet of paper.

"Here is all the infoprmation you need, a picture. I have this girl under constant servalence. Soon, your window of opportunity will come and you will nab her for me."

"Ok." Shego snatched the piece of paper, and as she was about to unfold it, Drakken spoke again.

"Bring her here after you get her. Put her in section 4, cell D of the basement area." Shego's eyes widened a bit, not believing her ears once more.

"Cell D? You must be pretty seriouis to put her there. Isn't D...going a little overboard? I mean, come on."

"I am **_not_** taking any chances. Cell D."

"Ok, ok. I'm off. See ya Dr. D. I'll be back soon with your captive."

-------------------------

Rei walked down the epmty street, curious as to where everyone was at. Glancing at her cell phone, which she had brought with her from home, she noticed it was a quater after 5. As she continued on, she was relieved to see people up ahead, just lpunging. Her tense muscles relaxed as her nervousness settled back down.

Every once in a while, she'd hear and odd sound. She did not know what it was or where it came from, but it did make her cautious. It sounded again and she pinpoited its location to her far right. :ancing over, she could have sworn she caught a glimpse of black before it disappeared behind a house. She brushed it off, but did not let her guard down. The noise continued, yet she paid it no mind, keeping her nerly enhanced senses open.

"Something good came out of all this." she mumbled as she continued on.

-------------------------

Getting to Middleton was not hard for her for they were stationed not that far off from the towm limits. She found her target quickly, congradulating herself on completing the first phase of her mission. As she tailed the girl, she could not shake the feeling that the target was aware of her pressence somehow. She let out a muffled gasp; she was almost seen. Paying more attention to the task at hand, she continued her persuit, wating for the oppertune moment to strike.

-------------------------

Rei made it home wihtout any mishap, but now certain someone was following her. She had picked up her pace, not wanting to get ambushed. Sure, Kim and the Director had praised her on her progress but she was no where near their level. She did not want to take on any professionals anytime soon.

She jogged up the walkway to the front door, pulling out the hosue key provided to her. Rei stepped inside, seeing a note tacked onto the bulletin board by the door.

_"James and I both have to work another shift. Won't be home until late tonight. Jim and Tim are studying at a friend's and are stayin the night so you don't have to worry about them if a mission should come up. See you in the morning_

_-Mom"_

She stuck the note back on the board, standing back to let the words sink in.

"Looks like I'm on my own until Kim-san returns." She glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing it was almost 6:30. _Kim-san said she would be home at 7._ Rei walked up the stairs, intenet on collapsing onto the comfortable bed that awaited her. As she entered her room, she noted that the window was open when it was closed when they left. Slowly placing her bag on the floor, she stalked inside, shifting her weight from foot to foot to make close to no sound at all. Her eyes carfeully scanned the rest of the room looking for anything else that had been disturbed.

Her ears twitched under her disguise, drawing her attention back to the winder. Proceeding with caution, she edged closer towared the opening. Her noise twiched as well, assaulted by an overwelming scent that drifted into the room. _Wild flowers?_ She stuck her head out the window, tracing the scent to the roof as she caught another glimpse of black. _There's more room on the roof and it would be unwise to fight inside. Either let the come to me and fight on my terms, or go to them and risk a possible ambush._ She reached for a button on the side of her bracelet, intnet on calling Wade for assistance, but was grabbed by the front of her shirt and pulled up onto the roof. Before she could comprehend what was happening, she was pinned underneath a body, staring up into forest green eyes that bored into her soul.

"You." they both breathed.

-------------------------

Kim closed her locker in the Girl's changing room. She let out a huff of frustration before turning to leave the room. Bonnie bragged non-stop about her 'hunky exchange student' the whole time, bringing a scowl to the young heroine's face. Glad that practice was over and that she would not have to see Bonnie until tomorrow, she waited outside the gym doors for Ron.

-BEEP BEEP DE BEEP-

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked the ten0year-old super genius.

"I've fouind Shego."

"Just Shego? That's odd."

"Get this: she's at your house." That statement caught the redhead's full attention.

"And my family?"

They're not home," Kim let out a sigh of reliefe before suckin it bakc in as he continued. "but Rei is."

"I thought she was at GJ?!"

"She called about twenty minutes ago, saying to tell you that she was finished at the she woul dmeet you at home. I tried to get ahold of you and Ron, but you both were still in practice. I've been monitoring her on her way home and Shego just popped up a 10 minutes ago. She didn't get near Rei until a few minutes ago."

"all right. I'm gonna grab Ron. Think of something, anything, that could help Rei til we get there."

"You got it."

-------------------------

Moments passed as Rei laid there, unable to form a sentence as she gazed on at the person before her. She took in the pale skin, the long, wavy black hair with a slight green hue, the black and green jumpsuit. Her mind screamed at her, telling her that it indeed was whome she thought it was, but she just couldn't believe it. _It can't be. I just can't be!! _

"You can't be her! You can't!" Rei screamed, pushing off the older woman and jumping back a few feet. "You can't be!" she continued to scream as she slumped to the ground, propping her back against the stone railing type thing of the roof, tears springing from her eyes. "You can't..."

Shego just stared at her, disbelief shining in her eyes as well. She had indeed looked at the picture before heading out, gettin an odd feeling while looking at it. She had brushed it off, thinking nothing of it. Apparently, she shouldn't have done that. As she gazed closer, she recognized the trembling girl before her.

"Rei." At the sound of her name, the crying girl looked up wide eyes, now questioning her doubt. Before any of them could say any more, an explosion resounded on the ground beside the house. Shego sprung to her feet, hands ablaze in her trademark green glow. Rei herself, puttin the previous encounter behind her as she wiped away stray tears, got to her feet, her wings fluttering as they always did when she was on edge. They turned to see a mechanical...thing weilding some sort of raygun.

"Get away from her, Shego!" they racognized Wade's voice coming from the "bot" as they now mentally dubbed it. The "bot" turned its weapon toward Shego. The villianess smirked at the toy, but annoyance played in her eyes.

"I hate to be interrupted, nerd-linger." Shego fired a palsma ball at the thing, resulting in itself exploding, showering the ground in metal shards. She then turned to Rei once more, only to find the girl had once again stepped away from her, eyes staring at the smoldering mess that was the bot. "Rei." she tried once more.

-------------------------

The super-genius cursed words not suitible for a child his age. He had lost his Wade-bot and that really pushed his buttons. He sighed. He could aways build a new one, with enhanced features. He just hoped that he gave Kim enough time.

-------------------------

"Hai." came the faint whisper. "I-" she was cut off by a soft click before a loud clank. They turned once more, Shego once again peeved at the interruption, to see Kim zipping up to the rof with her grappler.

Using her momentum in her favor, Kim spun as she reached the roof, bringing her feet forward into a double kicke aimed at Shego's abdomen. The villianess, however, saw it coming and rolled to her right. Correcting herself in the air, Kim landed between Shego and Rei, sliding into a defensive stance.

"Don't you dare harm anyone who stays here." Kim stated with venom, surprising Shego. Behind her, Rei lifted her gaze to Shego, pleading in here eyes. _You...could be her...If you are...I don't want you hurt._ Shego caught the look and gave an almost unnoticeable nod as she turned back to Kim, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Until next time, Kimmie." Shego tapped the button of her catsuit, nead her neck, and backflipped off the roof, landing in the hovercar that zoomed by, Kim ran to the edge of the rof, cursing to herself as Shego got away. Quelling her anger, she turned to face Rei, who had not turned from watching Shego fly away.

"You all right?" Kim asked, walking up to the girl as she snapped out of her daze.

"Hai. She just caught me by surprise." Rei answered, turning her attention back to her host. "Yourself?"

"Not damage done." was the off-handed reply. The two made thei way off the roof via Kim's grappler and went inside.

* * *

Another day, another chapter. Well, with spring break comes inspriation. With inspiration comes more chapters. Well, that's all for now. Please Review!

_SwordSlayer_


	6. Chapter 6

Well, another chapter came and went and we find ourseleves already on number 6. Hope you like.

_SwordSlayer

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** The show may not be mine, but this plot and any OC are strictly my property!

"speaking"

_thoughts / dream sequences / flashbacks_

**'in another language'**

**Chapter 6: Past, plots, and problems**

-------------------------

Rei's first week at the Possible manor came and went as she now stood, leaning against the railing on the deck. She watched the clouds drift by in the night sky, covering the half moon every once and a while. Ever since Shego's little visit, Kim had barely let her out of eyesight, that is, unless she was changing or for more private matters. She smiled at the thought, finding her host's fretted actions quite amusing and glad that Kim had calmed after a few days. Her appointments with the Director were less frequint, now scheduled for once a week, more of a checkup to see if her genetic makeup stays somewhat stable.

_Kim-san...I am glad to see she is less...protective. She had surprised me when she spoke to...Shego-san...It really was her, wasn't it?_ She turned her gaze to the clouded night sky, unsure of what she should do. "Okaa-san, do you tink that I should have hendled meeting her again better than I did?"

She recieved no answer, as expected, and sighed. She would fix this problem when she met the villainess again, whenever that was. She pushed off the railing, ready to go inside, that is, until a slight rustling below halted her actions. Her gaze snapped to the source, meeting forest green eyes that stood out in the dark shrubbery.

-------------------------

Kim looked out the sliding dor, seeing Rei on the deck, staring thoughtfully at the sky. She had been worried about the other girl, but had been reassured when Shego had not appeared again. She frowned at the thought. _What is she up to?_ Her mind dwelled on the possibilities that related to the reason for the encounter, not helping at all to ease her nerves.

"Maybe I should talk to her." she mumbled to herself.

"Talk to who dear?" came her mother's question, slightly startling he.

"Rei. She seems a little shaken up since Shego came. I'm worried about her is all."

"I wouldn't push the subject on her; she has a lot on her plate already. When she feels that she is ready to discuss the matter with you, she will. Give it time and she will open up." Kim nodded at her mother's advice, casting a last look at the deck before heading up to her room.

-------------------------

A full three minutes passes before either of them moved. Rei cast a glance at the door, moving so that she was slightly out of sight. Shego scaled the side of the house, standing completely out of view of any onlookers. Another moment passes as Rei gazed at her feet feeling guilty about her previous actions.

"Gomen-nasai," she mumbled, making Shego strain to hear the apology, "I should not have...acted as I did." She looked up, expecting to receive a hard glare but was surprised by the soft look she got instead.

"You know that I can't stay made at you for long, kid. You are the little sister I never had, remember?" Shego said softly, a complete opposite to her usually snarky attitude. Rei was shocked by the words and found herself tearing up. _I have not cried in years, not since Okaa-san died and here she is, our second encounter in who knows how long and I'm crying again._

"..Onee-sama..." She was pulled into an embrace, which surprised her more. That was all it took before she burried her face in the older woman's shoulder, the dam on her emotions finally breaking. "You're back. You're back." she mumbled, all other words lost forever as she huccuped. Shego made soft noises, reassureing the girl that she was here and that she will stay if asked.. A nod answered that question, though Shego cursed herself, finally remembering who's house this really was. _I'll have fun explaining this._

-------------------------

The familiar rings of the Kimmunicator broke her concentration from studying. She absently pawed for the device, not breaking her gaze from the book before her.

"What's up Wade?" she asked around the pen in her mouth.

"Shego's there! She's at you're house!" he cried quickly. That was all she needed to hear. She was out the door before the device hit the floor.

-------------------------

"You're staying closeby?" Rei asked after regaining her composure.

"Yeah, not too far. Just a hop, step, and a skip before you're at my front door." She laughed at the young girl's smile, wondering how long it had been since she's seen it. She was crushed in a hug due to her excitement and smiled. "Easy there. You're not the little thing that could jump at me without knocking me over." rei's only resonpse was a quiet chuckle, enjoying the company of the woman before her.

_Whe was the last time I opened up to someone? Laughed like this? Truly enjoyed another's company?_ Shego questioned herself. Rei sudden;y tensed and Shego could have sworn she saw her noise and ears twitch. "What's up?"

"Kim-san is coming." was the only reply she got.

"Well, it would send her into shock, seeing her exchange student and her archnemisis together. Don't want her dead now do we?" Shego purred out the last sentece, making Rei question if she really meant that statement or not.

"I was curious about that. Are you really enemies?"

"Another time. Kimmie's coming and you don't want her hounding you like she's been, do you?"

"How do you-" She was silenced by shego's finger.

"Gotta make sure my imouto doesn't get into any trouble. Besides, not like I had anything to do this past week." Shego smiled before slitenly sneaking off the deck, disappearing in the shadows. Moments later, Kim darted onto the deck, only to see Rei as she was before, staring off into the night sky.

"rei? You okay?" Kim asked when the girl did not move, stil looking for signs of her pale0skined foe. Rei sighed, thinking how close it had come. _That was close. I do feel guilty for keeping this from Kim-san, but I fear how she would react._

"Hai, Kim-san. Is there anything wrong?"

"No, no. Just a little jumpy still, I guess." Rei turned to face her host, seeing her body language match her voice: edgy.

"It that is what you say. It is getting late. I believe I should shower and rest." She bowed to Kim before streightening back up. "Oyasumi-nasai, Kim-san."

" 'night." Kim replied as Rei walked by, still looking for the villainess. When Rei was gone, Kim surveyed the deck, even looking over the railing for anythin suspicious.

"You don't trust her, do you Princess?" came a smooth voice behind her as she streightend herself.

"That's not it and you know it. What so you want with her?"

"It's not any of your concern, if that's what you asking."

"It is if it concerns her. She is stayin here after all."

"Point?"

"Just stay away from here."

"Or what? You'll threaten me? throw me into another tower like before?"

"Don't tempt me."

"Ooooo. Kimmie's got an evil streak in her now?"

"Shut up!" Kim growled, turning around to vent her anger on the villainess, only to find her gone.

"You can't keep e from her." came a voice in the wind.

"Watch me."

"Oh I will. Watch you fail that is." Moment passed and Kim knew she was gone.

-------------------------

In the middle of the night, Rei found she could not sleep, dispite her several attempts at it. Sighing, she got up, thinking a cup of tea would solve her insomnia. She came downstairs to find the kitchen light already on and the aroma of freshly brewed tea in the air. Curious as to who else was up at such an ungodly hour, she continued her quest.

"Possible-san? Is something the matter?" she asked, catching sight of the Mrs. at the table.

"No, just one of those nights. Same for you?" Anne asked with a smile, offering another mug of the hot tea.

"Domo." She took a sip of the concoction, savoring the taste as it traveled down her throat. "Yes, I could not sleep either."

"I guess we think alike." Anne gestured to the tea, making Rei smile.

"Hai." A pregnant pause found its way between them, making it a tad akward. Rei cast a glance at the older woman, noticing the similarity that all mother's seem to share. _The gentleness and concern like all mothers._

"Something on you mind?" The question caught her offguard, almost anough to make her spill her tea. Almost. She saw the knowing look in Anne's eyes, making her a bit nervous. _Just like Okaa-san._ she thought with a slight smile and a sigh. _Cannot keep a secret from them. They have methods at finding things out. I do not want to find out Possible-san's._

"Possible-san," she started, not knowing where to begin, "do you tink that Kim-san does not trust me?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well, when Shego-sama-"

"Is that what this is about. It's not that she doens't trust you. She is protective by nature, it's how she is. It's part of what we call her 'natural Kim-ness'."

"I see..."

"There's more to it, isn't there?"

"...Hai."

"Willing to share?" Anne noticed how Rei bit her lip and fiddled with her hands in her lap. "I'll take that as a no. But I will say one more thing. If it invloves Kim, just talk to it with her. I'm sure she'll understand."

"If that is what you suggest. I shall speak with her in the afternoon."

"You should tell her when _you_ are comfortable talking about it. I don't want to pressure you into telling her."

"It is all right, Possible-san. The sooner she knows, the easier it will be fore all of us."

"If that's what you tink, then go for it."

"Hai. Thank you for the advice."

-------------------------

"Shego! Why haven't you brought me the girl?!"

"Do you have to yell?" She had just come in,not getting much sleep the past week, but happier then before.

"Yes!"

"Look!" she yelled, tired of his voice already, it only been a few minutes. "I'm tired! Back off!" To emphasize her threat, she let her hands glow, making him take a few steps back, but not giving up.

"That girl is an essential part of my plan! If you do not get her, Kim Possible will catch on, ruining the whole scheme!"

"If she's so important that she can't wait a few hours then go get her yourself. I'm going to bed." She walked off with a backwards wave, disappearing through the door that closed behind her.

"I will."

-------------------------

Rei bit her lip, nervous as she stood outside Kim's doorway. _Kim-san must know. Though I do not want to tell her, it is something that could effect her later._ Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she rapped her knuckels on the door, entering after a hastey "come in" was uttered.

As she entered, Rei was taken aback by the clutter, expecting it to be more organized. She truned, spotting Kim rushing about the room, papers being tossed in the air as she stopped at her desk.

"Should i return later, Kim-san? You seem to b busy."

"Not, just let me...finish this...last thing...And there!" Kim exclaimed, drawing out the sentence as she put the finishing touches on a poster board. "What's up? You now have my undivided attention."

_Great_. "I wished to speak to you about a certain matter, if you do not mind."

"Sure." Rei' bit her lip as she did when she was nervous, wincing as she bit too hard. _Okay, relax. She will not hate you. She will not hate you._she repeated like amantra.

"Well..."

-------------------------

Anne winced at the high-pightched scream, more out of pity than pain. _That must have hurt rei's ears. With luck, she passed out, avoiding Kim's rant. _Anne silently cursed her judgement from the night before. _I was certain she wouldn't over-react. Here's to hoping she calms down before she does anything rash. _Sadly, she did not believe her own thoughts.

"This will be an interesting afternoon."

-------------------------

Rei stood, one hand bracing her against the wall, the other desperately trying to top the ringing in her ears. Kim stood beside her, apologizing every few seconds, not knowing whatcame over her or what to do now.

"Rei! I'ms so sorry!"

"It's all right. Could you do me a favor? Please, talk a smidge lower if it is not too much trouble."

"Okay." Everal minutes passed before Rei was fine, finally able to enjoy the slience that came when the ringing subsided. "Okay, run that by me once more. I won't yell, promise."

"Hai." Rei said with a little doubt. "You should not fear for my safety should Shego-sama make an appearance because I know she will not hurt me. I...have known her for a little over...seven years, giver or take the fact that I have not seen her for about four of them..."

"So...you know Shego." Kim was still hung up on the fact that Rei knew Shego.

"Hai."

"And she knows you."

"Hai."

"And she won't hurt you."

"Hai."

"How do you know her?" Rei clammed up, not willing to share that bit of information just yet. Kim reaised and eyebrow, curious as to the nature of their relationship. Before either of them could continue, there was a crash downstairs.

"Possible-san!" "Mom!"

* * *

Well, there ya go. I'm on a roll here if I must say so myself. Gotta love those muses, right. Enough of my pointless rambling. Chapter 7 will be up soon!

_SwordSlayer_


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7. Not much else to say, is there?

_SwordSlayer

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** The show and all it's characters belong to Disney yadda, yadda, yadda.

"speaking"

_thoughts / dream sequence / flashback_

**'in another language'**

**Chapter 7: **

-------------------------

They raced downstairs in a blur of red and brown, not once stopping until they reached the den entrance. There was a crumbling hole, about the size of a queen-sized bed, in the left wall that lead to the backyard. Anne sat slumped against the wall right next to the entrance by Kim and Rei, a trickle of blood running down the side of her face from the gash on her forehead. Kim went to check on her mother as Rei eyed the figure who stood in the newly-made door to the room.

"Who are you?" she demanded, glaring at the woman that dared hurt Mrs. Possible. The figure was obviously female, the jet-black catsuit told her that. She had medium length dirty-blonde hair secured in a braid, a few wisps falling into the blue eyes. The rest of her face was covered by a cloth covering, concealing her face from about mid-nose down.

"Just a friend stopping by. Oops, did I hurt her?" came a reply laced with false concern and a French accent.

"What do you want?" Kim hissed, stepping ahead of Rei, anger clearly showing on her features.

"Oh, nothing much. Just picking up a little something."

"And what, exactly, is this little something?" Rei ventured, have a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"You." The woman lunged forward, flipping to avoid the attack Kim had instinctively thrown forward to stop her. She slammed into Rei, who was caught offguard, sending them rolling back a few feet, struggling to overpower the other. Rei recovered quickly and launched the woman away from her as she rolled on her back. The intruder righted herself in the air, landing in a low crouch before Kim was upon her. "My,my. You two are better than I was told. No matter," she ducked a kick and slammed her fists into Kim's abdomen, sending her sliding back on her heels, "I always win."

Rei had picked herself up off the floor during Kim's onslaught and slid into a defensive stance before she was ducking a roundhouse kick to her head. She pivoted, swinging her leg out in an attempt to knock her opponent down. The woman laughed, seeing the attack long before it was initiated and jumped back. The gleam in her eyes told Rei that the woman was just toying with her.

The woman ducked low as Kim sailed above her, turning to watch Kim roll before returning with a flurry of attacks. She lazily dodged the attacks like they were nothing, even so much as yawning to further fuel Kim's anger. Rei saw that Kim was falling into the woman's trap and decided to step in, hoping to give Kim the chance to land a strike. She saw her window and jumped in as the woman turned, dodging Kim's attack.

Rei tackled the woman, catching her offguard and sending them to crash into the coffee table. They both groaned in pain at the impact but recovered quickly. Rei struggled to keep her pinned below her as Kim advanced on the two, intent on getting information out of the intruder.

The woman freed one arm and reached into one of the pockets of her suit, pulled out a round object, and threw it into Rei's face. The object exploded into a burst of red smoke, making Rei jump back in pain as the foreign substance filled her senses as well as the room. Kim was also caught in the blast, but had enough time to cover her face. They heard a malevolent laugh fill the room as the stumbled blindly in the smoke.

"Gotcha." was what Rei heard before something hit her in the back of her head, sending her into darkness. The woman, now donning goggles to shield her eyes. She picked up Rei's crumpled form and walked out of the house via the hole in the wall.

"Rei!" Kim coughed as the smoke cleared. She hurried over to the hole, looking about only to find no traces of Rei or the woman. She cursed to herself, pulling out her Kimmunicator as she walked back over to her mother, who started to stir.

-------------------------

She made a quick getaway in her opinion. She thought that there would be more resistance from who she heard was one of the best. A smile danced across her features at how easy the task had been, give or take a few moments. She had to admit, the girl was good, but not good enough.

She glanced back at her little tophy, out cold as to be expected from the force of the blow she dealt. _Maybe a little too hard._ she thought as she caught sight of the miniscule pool of blood near the girl's head. A pang of sympathy grew for the girl. _She can't be much older than sixteen._

She shook her head to dispell such thoughts; she was a villain. She could not afford to grow a conscious now. If this girl had to suffer for the sake of her paycheck, then so be it. No dirt on her shoulder. Still, she couldn't completely squash the feeling of guilt that settled in the pit of her stomach. With a huff of aggitation, she pulled out her phone and hurriedly punched in a few numbers.

-------------------------

"Wade, some mysterious woman bust into the house, hurt mom, and took Rei. I need quardinates on where she's headed five minutes ago and a ride to the hospital for Mom." Kim said into her handheld as she seated her mother into the booth in the kitchen. Dispite the older woman's claims of not needing to go to the hospital, Kim did not want to take any chances, leaving the mother-of-three defeated.

"I have a lock on Rei's bracelet. They're about fifteen miles out of town and still moving."

"Any idea on where she's headed?"

"Well, the only thing that's in the direction she's going is one of Drakken's old lairs."

"Then she's probably headed there."

"I'll have you a ride in five."

-------------------------

To say she was disoriented would be an understatement. It pained her to breath, the feeling that globs of cotton was stuck down her throat could not begin to describe the feeling. She could not hear anything for her ears felt as if they were on fire. Blurs passed across her vision, making her want to vomit, her brain pounding against her skull. Rei could tell that they were moving, the sudden jerks every now and again told her that much.

"I got the girl for you." a voice cut into her hazed mind, making her head pound even more. "I'll be there soon." _What's going on?_ her mind questioned, not quite remembering the events leading up to what was currently happening. Moments past before she was able to piece together what was going on. Her memory of the past twenty minutes or so hit her full force, making her cringe. _Ah. What a mess. Why does this keep happening to me? What did I ever do to disserve to be dealt such a bad hand in life?_

She sat up, her vision clear enough for her to identify the foreign shapes that was the scenery, and noticed that she was in...a hovercraft? Her mind whirled as she tried to comprehend the new information. She looked over at the more distinct blob that was the driver, the woman from before.

"Where are you taking me." she croaked, her throat obviously raw from whatever that smoke was.

"So, you're up. You surpise me. A normal person would take a coupld hours before waking up from that."

"Where-"

"I heard you. I'm taking you to where you need to go. I need my pay, and your my ticket to it. Sorry _mon cheri_, nothing personal."

Rei frowned at the answer. She did not want to be treated as some object to be passed around. It made her feel used and dirty. She debated her options, jump out now, her mind still muddled from the gas, or wait it out and escaped from wherever it is that she was being taken to. The latter won, her mind telling her that she should be able to get away, hopefully. Oh, she prayed to God that she would be able to get away. If not, then, well, she was royally screwed.

-------------------------

Shego yawned, tired from not enough sleep. She grumbled as she slid out of bed, ready to reprimand Drakken for whatever noise he had caused to disturb her peaceful slumber. She trudged down the hall, down the stairs, across the main room, and down more stairs before she stopped in front of the lab door: the source of the agrivating noise. With a huff, she forcefully pulled the door open, a groan of metal signaled that she had come close to pulling the aforementioned object off its hinges.

"Drakken what the-" She stopped herself mid-sentence as she caught sight of more than just Drakken.

"Ahh, Shego! Glad you have decided to grace us with your lovely presence." came a smooth voice from the femine figure next to Drakken. "I had heard much about you. Pity, that you couldn't preform such a simple job as a kidnapping."

"Who the heck are you?"

"Jessica, at your service." the woman replied with an elegent bow.

"What's with the French chick Dr. D?"

"She kidnapped the girl, a task that you failed to accomplish."

"I take my time on a job and you replace me?!"

"It does seem that way, _mon ami_."

"You." Shego started, pointing a finger at the French woman, "shut it. Not talking to you. You," she averted her finger towards the blue scientist, "what makes you think you can just replace me like that?"

"I can replace you like that because I am your employer. As of today Shego," Drakken looked at her, a devilish smile on his lips, "you're fired."

"You can't fire me!" Shego slammed her hand on the table before her, effectively breaking it in two.

"I can and did. Jessica, show her out please." Drakken waved a dismissive hand, turning to watch the monitors before him. Shego held up one hand, ablaze in green plasma, her face twisted into a snarl.

"Like I'll let her French ass show me out."

"Good point. Put her in the cell with the other prisoner."

"Bring it, _Jessica_."

* * *

there you are. hope you all liked it.

_SwordSlayer_


	8. Chapter 8

Well, here's chapter 8 for all you. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** This plot is mine, the characters belong to disney. Well all except the ones I made! Mwahahahahaha

"speaking"

_thoughts / dream sequence_

**Chapter 8: Rescuing a Tortured Soul**

-------------------------

She flexed her fingers and rotated her wrist, trying to edge the soreness in her hands away to no avail. The glared at the offending cuffs that bound her by wrists and ankles to the wall. With a huff, she looked to find something to occupy her time with, opting to stare out the large window that seemed to take up the whole wall in front of her. The effects of the red smoke bedan to wear off as she felt her senses gradually become clearer. Straining her eyes, she noted that outside the window looked like the inside of a warehouse of some sort.

A loud clank drew her attention to the only door to her left, the sound of the lock coming undone could be heard soon after. She waited patiently, wondering what they had watned now. The door swung open with a graon and the woman she recognized as her captor walked in, dragging something behind her.

"Bonjour (Hello)." came the sickly sweet reply as she walked in further. "I thought that you may be lonely so I thought that I might bring you a little something." She pulled the object behind her forward, revealing, to Rei's immidiate horror, Shego's unconscious form. "She is a stubborn one."

Rei watched in a daze as her captor fastened complex-looking locks onto Shego's arms and legs, covering to about her elbows and knees respectively. She felt uncomforatble, seeing Shego look so out of place with them on.

"What do you want with her? With us?" Rei demanded, shifting her angry stare towards the blonde female.

"You will know in due time. The good doctor will explain it all." Rei watched as the woman sauntered ove, bringing a hand to hold Rei's chin. "You are kind of cute now that I have a closer look at you" She purred.

"As Shego-sama would say, 'Bite me'." Rei spat back heatedly.

"Gladly." The woman tilted Rei's head to the side, exposing the younger girl's neck, and removed her face mask with her other hand. With a lick of her lips, she bit down, making Rei yelp in pain. Rei swung her head back, knocking it against the woman's making her release her hold with a yelp of her own.

"It seems that you do not understand the concept of sarcasm." Rei hissed as she felt small rivets of blood stream down her neck. She noticed that instead of regular canines, the woman had sharp, enlongated fangs, glistening with Rei's blood.

"Je suis desole (I'm sorry), but it was hard to resist such an inviting proposal."

"You are not human."

"Correct! All thanks to, oh I forget his name." She said dehectedly. "No matter. All thanks to him, I am become notorious!" She laughed at the end, making Rei beleive she was losing it. "Oh! Before I forget. I have yet another present for you!" A swish of metal was all Rei heard before she gelt something snapped onto her neck. "Perfect." With her task completed and thoroughly satisfied, she walked out. "Aideu, ma cheri (Farewell, my love)."

-------------------------

"Well done Jessica, and not a moment too soon. Our guest of honor is about to arrive." Drakken praised while gazing at the security monitor. He smiled and grabbed to objects off the table and walked out the door.

-------------------------

Kim and Ron infultrated Drakken's lare with ease, though they were well aware that he expected them sometime soon. They followed the empty hallways, half-wondering where all his henchmen were, and happened upon a large room, looking like the inside of a warehouse. It was filled with the random dooms-day device thrown in various places. On the far side of the foom was a metal staircase that lead up to what looked like and office of sorts. Drakken and the blonde woman from before stood on the flat area atop the stairs next to the office.

"So, you've arrived. Pity, i expected you sooner." was Darkken's bored statement.

"You know, trafic and all slowed us down." came Kim's icy response.

"You will not stop me this time. My plan is full proof!"

"Yeah right. You're going down, blue boy!" Ron declared, falling into his goofy fighting stance.

"Thhat's what you think. Jessica, be a dear and bring the rest of the party out. It would be a shame for them to miss my victory of the famous Kim Possible."

"My pleasure." The blonde female dissappeared into the office. The lights flickered through the large window that faced Kim, showing her what was inside. Rei was bounded against the wall with Shego slumped next to her, the metal locks still on her.

"Kim-san!" Rei yelled, catching sight of her host, her hopes rising.

"Rei!" Kim yelled in reply, taking a few steps forward.

"Ah, ah, ah! Can't have you coming any closer." Drakken sneered.

"Try and stop me!"

"Maybe I will." He pulled out an odd-looking remote from a hidden pocket in his coat and pressed one of the many buttons. Simultaneously, Rei began scream as she felt volts of electricity run through her.

"Rei!" Kim glared at Drakken! "Stop it!"

"Move back to where you were and I might consider it." Kim stepped back and Drakken waited a few seconds before hitting the button again. Rei slumped as much as he bonds would let her, her breathing labored. Kim nervously flickered her eyes towards Rei, and guilt in her eyes as she noticed that faint streams of electricity danced across Rei's form.

"So that's what you snapped on my neck." Rei mumbled, glaring underneath her bangs toward Jessica.

"If it was up to me, I would have snapped it on the glow-worm over there. But, I get paid to put it on you, so not a total loss." Rei wearily glanced at Shego, who had started to stir.

"Ahh, fucker got me." Shego mumbled as she lifted her head and took in her surroundings. "What the hell?!" She exclaimed as she discovered her bindings.

"Ahh, Miss Shego. You have awoken at just the right time." Jessica purred, gesturing to the frustrated teens outside the window.

"What do you want Drakken?" Kim demanded, not liking the fact that Drakken was in control.

"What I want is quite simple, really. I want you out of the picture. You are the key factor that stops me from my world conquest. With you gone, the world will bow down to me!"

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I guess Miss Taka won't have a very long stay here now will she?" At Drakken's statement, Shego looked towards Rei, concealed worry in her eyes. Kim nervously bit her lip, racking her mind for some plausible somlution, anything that would help.

"Since you feel the need to dilly-daddle, I'll help you make your decision!" Drakken hit the button again, making Rei's body spasm with every agonizing jolt.

"Stop!" "Rei!" Kim and Ron both screamed. Drakken smiled at their shouts, taking pleasure at the sound of their panic-filled voices.

"Yes?" He asked slowly, trying to draw it out, causing more pain to the party below him.

"I'll surrender! Just stop it!"

"Perfect." he said quietly. He turned the collar off, once more making Rei's form slump in her bonds, panting heavily. "Jessica, be a dear and let Rei out of her bonds."

"As you wish." Jessica replied lazily, hitting a switch on a wall that retracted the metal cuffs. Without them to hold her up, Rei slumped to the floor with a loud groan.

"Now, let us discuss your surrender now, shall we?" Drakken all but purred.

* * *

Well, a little short but well, thougth i'd be a bit cruel and stop there. review if your're up to it

_SwordSlayer_


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait. I've been in a bit of a standstill lately in my work, and well, yesterday, I had a burst of inspiration. So, here is chapter 9 for all you guys out there. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9: And the Hero will be...**

-------------------------

Kim glared at the gloating man before her, sheer anger burning in her eyes, completely different from their normal happy light. She was left to watch helplessly as the blue man had her gadgets removed from her person, absolute happiness etched onto his face. Her gaze shifted from the woman who was currently securing the bonds around her wrists, still not quite sure where this woman actually fit into this evil scheme.

"So, Kimberly, how does it feel to know that you have finally lost to me?" Drakken said triumphantly, much to her displeassure. "It is positively painful isn't it?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your rant, Dr., but what would you like me to do with the girl, now that you seem to have no more use for her now that you have captured Maquer Possible?" Jessica questioned smoothly as she gestured to the limp form still resting against the wall.

"Do what you like with her. I can see that you show much interest with her." Drakken waved his hand at the girl, looking away as he replied offhandedly.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Shego yelled as she jerked against her bindings. Anger radiated from her body as she all but growled her words. "I swear Drakken, you will pay if she gets hurt!"

All those present were surprised by the sudden outburst, obviously not expecting it from Shego. Drakken blinked at the pale woman for a few moments before smiling slyly.

"Ah, so it seems the mightly Shego does, in fact, care for someone other than herself. Now I really have seen everything." Shego growled in response to his words, instinctly flairing up, which did little against her cuffs. "Ha, what's the matter? Can't break out of them like you normally would? Well, that is to be expected. Those are the only things that can withstand you plasma output. I spent good money to had those made."

"Ha, too stupid to make your own I take it?" Shego sneered as she gradually increased her power. All she had to do was buy time, which, she could tell, was little.

"I will not degrade myself as to reply to your foolish teasing. I have teen heroes to kill and a world to take over. " The blue man turned to his blonde assistant. "You may have you fun with the girl while I enjoy the heroes' deaths. I expect you to return when I call you."

The Frech woman nodded in return. She turned and picked up Rei, slinging her over her shoulder in a fireman's carry and exited the room. Rei groaned in protest of the movement, still feeling the effects of the collar. She lifted her head to see the forms of Shego, Kim, and Ron escape from her view as the door closed behind them.

-------------------------

She was dropped onto the floor with a dull thud, a groan escaping her from the impact. Her limbs disobeyed her as she tried to move, only to make things worse as her muscles protested. All Rei could do was look at the woman standing above her, a predatory smile on the blonde's lips.

"I'm going to have much fun with you, _petit l'un_ (little one)."

-------------------------

"So," Ron started after the two women left, "what's your big deathtrap for us this time, Drakken?" Kim sent him a glare to which he responded to with a sheepish grin. "What? I'm curious!"

"You need a new sidekick, Kimmie, this one is way past his expiration date." Shego supplied sardonically, still sending her patented death-glare Drakken's way.

"Sorry to interrupt your little chit-chat, but the show must go on." All eyes turned to Drakken in scorn, much to his pleasure. He held a small ray-gun of sorts in his hand, pointing it towards them. "I will finally rid the world of my nuisances." The gun was turned so that it faced Shego, a smile playing its way on his lips as her eyes widened marginally. "Starting with you, my dear Shego."

"How anit-climatic of you. First off, using a puny ray gun to take us out is too cliche. Second, starting with me? So predicatble of you Drakken. I can't believe that I gave you more credit than that. And finally, you forgot one thing." Shego sneered, a smirk donning her delicate features.

"And what might that be, hm? Can't you see that you can do nothing to stop me this time!"

"That I'm a thief." A clang was heard as her bonds fell to the floor. She held up her flaming, and now free, hands and smiled. "You rant too much as well, giving me enough time to free myself."

His reponse to this was one she had not expected. Instead of his face falling, he full out laughed at her, even going so far as to double over. After regaining his composure, he turned to Shego once more, a wicked smile on his face once again.

"And you thought that was my only measures of restraining you?" Without waiting for her to comprehend his words, he fired his gun at her, sending her body into spasms as she was engulfed by some sort of red gas. Shego heaved violently, cursing herself for being hit in the first place. He vision blurred as she saw his smirking face. "You have greatly underestimated me, Shego, and this time, it's going to cost you greatly."

Kim watched in silent awe as for the first time, Drakken had indeed thought ahead. She was shocked to admit to herself, albeit reluctantly, that he actually had a chance of succeeding. Glancing at Ron beside her, Kim noticed that he shared the same surprised look as two burly men came to carry the now unconscious Shego from the room. Pulling out another ray-gun-looking device, Drakken smiled as he turned back to Kim and Ron.

"Now, where were we?"

-------------------------

Rei laid helpessly as the French woman moved closer to her. Biting her lip, she awaited what was ahead of her, still fighting to move at least _some_ part of her body. He inevitable fate was put on hold as a brisk knock resounded through the room. Making a noise akin to a growl of frustration, Jessica moved to answer the door.

"What?!" she yelled, only to see there was no one there. Her head peered out of the door, looking down both ends of the hallway. She growled once more, turning to go back within her room. He withdrawl was cut short went she felt something run though her body in warning.

She jumped up, narrowly avoiding a small ball-like object that landed where she stood. Cautiously, she examined the small sphere with curiousity that rivaled a cats. A small hiss sounded as she pulled back a second too late. Her eyelids dropped as her eyes themselves rolled back, her body falling limp soon after.

From her position on the floor, Rei barely caught sight of the body as it fell to the floor. _Now what? I'm stuck until someone decides to come over here or until she wakes up. And frankly, I am not pleased with either option. _Her musings were cut short as she felt something cold and metal against the back of her neck.

**!CRACK!**

-------------------------

"Now, _Kimberly_, where were we?" Drakken sneered, a sadistic smirk on his face as he pointed the gun at her. "This looks about right. Farewell Kim Possible."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ron yelled, ruining Drakken's plan. The blue man growled in frustration before turning to the "bumbling buffoon", as he would sometimes like to refer to him.

"What?!"

"Well, I thought that maybe, ya know, would like to kill me first." At that sentence, Kim gasped as her boyfirend's words, not believing what she was hearing. "Ya know, savour yourself the satisfaction of saving her for last as she helplessly watches her sidekick/boyfriend die."

Drakken seem to ponder on Ron's words for a minute as he tapped his chin lightly. Within his mind, he saw the broken form of Kim Possible, devestated as she cried over the limp form of her beloved. His smirk seem to grow larger at the image, nodding his head vigorously as he turned the gun towards Ron.

"You's right. It will make my victory that much more satisfying." Drakken sighed and planted a look of mock concern on his face. "It's a pity. I really did not give you much credit. Too bad you must die now." His smile returned once more as he charged up the gun. "Goodbye, Buffoon."

"Oh come on! Even when killing me you don't even remember my name!"

"Ron!"

_SwordSlayer_


	10. Chapter 10

Well, well, well. It has been a while, hasn't. I apologize for that. Things come up, you all know that. It's nice to get back to this. I'm getting back to this as well as some other things I've been distracted by. I currently have an Avatar fic I'm working on and debating on whether or not to post it. I'll put out a little preview maybe and see how you guys respond to it. if I get a positive response, I'll post, if not then who know's. well, enough of my rambles, here's a long-awaited chapter for you guys.

_SwodSlayer_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Expect the Unexpected**

-------------------------

She flinched instinctively as the loud crack resounded in the room. To her surprise, pain did not follow the sound and she opened her eyes. She realized that with the sound, the collar around her neck was taken off. craning her neck as much as she could without injuring her sore muscles, she was met with the image of Kim's computer genius on a screen.

"Wade-san!" The computer genius smiled at her greeting of happiness, moving his bot closer to her.

"Good to see you to, Rei. I got worried when I couldn't get a hold of any of you and decided to investigate. Good thing I did too." With a robotic arm, he gestured to the unconscious blonde on the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but I cannot move just yet. Thank you; that collar was used to send electrical shocks into me, which has restricted my movement for the time being." With a grateful smile, she turned towards the door, her ears twitching.

"What's wrong?"

"Ron!" A loud explosion followed the scream and Rei's eyes widened as she struggled to get up with the help of Wade.

-------------------------

Kim watch in horror as Drakken fired his gun, a loud explosion erupting as smoke filled the small room. She coughed as it reached her, obscuring her view and filling her senses. She tensely turned back to where she last saw the two men, hoping that Ron was ok.

As the smoke cleared, she was amazed to see Drakken on the floor, clutching his hand in pain. She noticed the gun was smoldering on the ground in pieces and, to her immediate relief, Ron was still on the wall, unharmed and staring at Drakken is shock.

"Told you not to underestimate me, Dr. D. You never listen to me when I'm right." Came Shego's snide comment. The villainess then looked at the two teens on the wall before tapping the button on the wall. Without another glance, she darted out of the room. "I'll leave him to you guys."

-------------------------

The sound of quick footsteps reached her ears as she looked down the hallway Wade and herself were making their way down. She tensed before the distinct smell of lavender reached her nose. She smiled, pushing herself off the bot to stand on shaky legs. Black and green soon became visible as Shego's running form slowed to a jog as she caught sight of the Japanese teen and bot.

"On--Shego-sama!" Rei called happily, correcting herself with a glance at Wade. Shego surprised them both by immediately wrapping her in a tight embrace when she reached the young girl. Question played across Rei's features before she returned the hug, mumbling "onee-sama" under her breath.

Wade stared at the two in fascination before turned back towards the hallway as more footsteps were heard. Kim and Ron's figures soon came into view with a few GJ agents after them. Kim stopped a few feet away when she caught sight of the two women. The agents darted forward, pulling Shego away from the young girl while some continued on, most likely to apprehend Jessica.

"Wait!" Rei called as she watched the agents placing cuffs on Shego. "She didn't do anything!" She yelled frantically as Shego did not put up a fight.

"Regardless of whether or not she has done anything, she is still a wanted criminal." Rei turned at the sound of Dr. Director's voice. "We cannot just let her walk away." Rei's eyes widened at the statement as she watched helplessly as Shego was surrounded by more agents that came with the Director.

"But that is not fair! She has helped us!" Rei protested.

"Life isn't fair. We cannot let one incident cancel out her past offenses. I'm sorry, but my hands are tied Rei." Rei made move to protest further until Shego spoke up.

"She's right, kid. Just let it go." The Japanese girl turned to her onee-sama, question written across her features as she silently watched them take Shego away.

"Rei, I would like you, Kim, and Ron to come with me to debrief on the mission." The young girl nodded silently, following behind the GJ leader and everyone else.

-------------------------

Kim watched from the kitchen as Rei once again stood on the deck, resting against the railing as she had been the past couple days. She has not said much after their debreif with Betty and she was more than worried about the Japanese girl. Letting out another sigh, she turned back to head to her room, letting the girl be until she was ready to talk.

-------------------------

Rei gazed at the night sky, wondering what was happening. Her stay in Middleton has been anything but calm and she has barely been here for 3 weeks. In that time, she has been genetically altered, attacked by someone she knew from her past, captured by some deranged French woman, attacked by some blue mad scientist, and thoroughly tested by some secret organization.

She let out what seemed like her hundreth sigh of the night and looked at her fisted hands. She did not have much say in any of what has happened and it did not help that Dr. Director has increased her surveillance on her. Rei let out a loud growl at the thought, not likely the invasion her her privacy, and it was all due to the fact that she knew Shego.

**+Flashback+**

_"But she did not help Drakken, Director-sama! She helped us stop Drakken and free us! she even saved Ron-san form being killed!" Rei yelled in protest in one of GJ's offices. She had stood up from her seat at her words, showing jsut how much it bothered her that Shego was arrested._

_"Like I have said before, Rei, we cannot let this once time overlook what she has done in the past." Betty spoke calmly, her eye trained on the upset girl. _

_"But-"_

_"I cannot let her go, Rei. That is all I am going to stay on the matter. And it seems that the villian community knows that you are staying with Miss Possible so we will be upping our security on you so you will not be vulnerable. And you will stay away from Shego; we cannot have her feeding you lies of any kind. End of discussion." Rei glared at the leader, but held her tongue. She sat down, not longer speaking as the debreif continued. _

**+End Flashback+**

_There is something off about Director-sama_. Rei looked up at the sky once again as the sky danced with rend, orange, and purple form the setting sun. _She was completely different from how she was when I first met her._ Her brows furrowed as she thought back to the past few days.

Her beeping wrist broke her chain of thought. Looking down at the gadget, she pressed one of the button, a holographic image of Wade appeared. She young boy smiled hesitantly upon seeing the girl, as if he did not want to contact her.

"Konbanwa (good evening), Wade-san." she greeted politely.

"Hey, Rei. Sorry to bother you so late, but Dr. Director wanted me to contact you, saying that she wanted to talk to you about soemthing."

"Did she say what about?"

"No, she didn't. But she did say she wanted to see you as soon as possible."

"Okay. I'll just go tell Kim where I'll be going and head over there."

"Gotcha. There will be a ride waiting outside when your ready, curtesy of the Director herself."

"Arigato. Ja ne, Wade-san." (Thank you. See you) That said, she disconnected the call and went inside, wondering what Betty wanted at such a late hour.

-------------------------

Betty stared at the monitor before her as she watched the green-skinned villainess stare blankly at the ceiling above her. Her haze narrowed as she tried to decipher Shego's relationship with Rei and wondered if it would interferred with her current plans. She turned around with a frown placed firmly on her face, mumbling something under her breath.

-------------------------

"You wanted to see me, Director-sama?" Rei questioned as she walked into the office. The leader looked up at her name and gestured to the seat in front of her without a word. Confused, Rei took the seat as she silently watched the older woman write a few more things down.

"Yes, I did in fact." Betty stopped, noticing that the girl was alone. "I am glad that Kim did not come with you."

"Why is that, if you do not mind my asking." Rei eyed the Director warily, a bad feelling falling into the pit of her stomach.

"I wanted to ask about your connection to Shego." Rei shifted uncomfortably as she felt the intense stare of the GJ leader bore into her.

"I-"

"It is important that you tell me, Rei. It is crucial in our investigation. It will also help us determine how she will be dealt with after this." Hesitently, Rei nodded and began to tell her story.

**+Flashback+**

_The eight year old girl watched the buildings wiz past her window as the car she rode in took them to their destination: Go City Hotel. She fidgeted in her seat as she clasped her hands together in her lap. Her gaze shifted back to the inside of the limo, taking in the expressions of her father._

_He sat beside her and was engrossed in some documents that required his "immediate attention," or that was what he had told her. He was twenty-nine years old and did not look like he was a father, as some would say. He was a young, good-looking man of Japanese descent. He had his black hair cut short and fixed in a way that was appropriate of a man of business. A thin pair of reading glasses sat upon his nose as his brown eyes peered through them to decipher the words on the paper. _

"_Outo-san, are we almost there?" she asked softly, as to not fully disturb his concentration. She did not receive an answer for some time and she had to repress a sigh. She turned her attention back to the cityscape outside her window._

-------------------------

"_Ambassador Taka! It is my pleasure to welcome you to our city." A short, stout man exclaimed with a but too much enthusiasm as he greeted the father and daughter as they walked into the lobby. _

"_Go-sama, the pleasure is all mine. It is an honor for you to allow us to reside in your city as we conduct business here." Mr. Taka stated, bowing to the short man before him. Rei copied her father before taking a step to hide somewhat behind his leg, for she only came up to his elbow. _

"_And this must be your daughter, Rei." He looked at her hiding behind her father's leg, causing her to shrink back more. "Welcome to Go City!" She nodded at his words but did not move more than that. _

"_She is a bit shy, sadly. She has been this way since her mother passed on a few years ago." A tinge of pain passed through the man but he quickly shook it off. "Go-sama, if it not too much trouble, but could you show me to the conference room. The meeting starts soon and I would hate to be late because we decided to stretch out our introductions."_

"_Why yes, of course!" The man turned around, motioning for the Japanese duo to follow him. "Before I forget, Shego!" He turned to a woman a few feet away that the duo had missed upon entering the lobby. "Please take care of Mr. Taka's daughter while he is in the meeting." He turned back to the family with a smile. "This young lady is Shego. She is part of Team Go, the leader actually, and is here as a bodyguard for both you and your daughter, but I figured you would like her to help watch over your daughter while you are conducting your meetings." _

"_It is a pleasure to meet you, Shego-san. I appreciate you taking care of my daughter." Mr. Taka bowed to the young woman who looked to be in her mid-to-late teens. She had long, black hair that fell down to her knees. Her pale skin had a green tinge, making the ambassador to hold his tongue to bite back a comment on it. Her black and green checkered jumpsuit hugged her developed form snugly, leaving little to the imagination. _

"_It is not trouble, Taka-san." She bowed in return, a polite smile on her lips. Rei blinked at the older woman, curiosity sparking in her brown eyes. _

"_Shego-onee-sama, why is your hair green?" The two men stiffened, eying the teenager with shocked expressions. The woman just smiled an bent down to the girl's level._

"_Well, kid, there was an accident that made me this way. It made me a little green as well as giving me powers." The girl's eyes widened in amazement and question as she came out from behind her father's legs. _

"_What kind of powers?" At her question, Shego's smile widened as she held up her left hand, green and black fire dancing around the appendage. Rei gasped in surprise, leaning forward to get a better look. _

"_Sugoi!" (Amazing) The girl's eyes shown with wonder as she reached out a hand to touch the fire, only to have it vanish before she could get close. She looked at the older girl in question as the older woman just smiled. _

"_You can't touch it. I haven't fully mastered changing the temperatures of it yet and I wouldn't want to burn you by accident." The young girl nodded at the words before grabbing the previously lit hand, turning it over as if she was inspecting the appendage. _

_"Rei." Her father called her, causing her to bring her attention back to him. "I'm going to the meeting now." He walked over to kneel down next to her. "Be go for Shego-sama, onegai?" (please) With an enthusiastic nod from his daughter, he kissed her forehead before walking off with the mayor. _

_Rei turned back to the hand held in her possession to inspect it once more. Shego laughed at the girl's concentration and let her be for a few more minuted before wrapping her hand around the girl's, stopping her from flipping it over once more. _

"_I bet your hungry." Rei's stomach growled in response, provoking another laugh from Shego. "Let's go get you something to eat, kid." _

-------------------------

_For the duration of Rei's three month stay in Go City, the little girl seemed to be attached to the green-skinned heroine and it did not seem that the older woman minded it. Shego introduced her to her, as she would call them, "brain-dead brothers," which opted a laugh from the little girl. While her father was in meetings about something she did not bother to understand, Rei spent her days wandering the city in the company of Shego, which is what the duo was currently doing. _

"_Onee-sama." Rei pulled on the older woman's hand to further get her attention. When Shego looked down at the girl, Rei shifted slightly, looking at the ground as she did so. _

"_What's wrong, kid?" Shego stopped walking to kneel in front of the girl much like she had when they had first met. _

"_Otou-san and I are leaving in a couple days." She stated sadly, still not looking at Shego until the end of her sentence. _

"_I know that, but that's not all that is bothering you. Fess up, kiddo." Rei was quiet for a few minutes before she latched onto Shego. _

"_I don't want to go." She mumbled into Shego's shoulder, making the woman strain to understand the words. _

"_But you have to; it's where your home is." _

"_But I don't want to leave you." She whispered brokenly as Shego tightened her hold on the girl. "I haven't been this happy since Okaa-san died. And if I leave, I won't be happy anymore because I won't see my Onee-sama no more." Shego was torn by the honesty and was momentarily stunned into silence. Shaking from her stupor, she pulled the now crying girl away from her so they were face to face._

"_I'm going to be sad when you leave too, kid, but you have to go. You have your friends at home and your dad. You can't just leave him all alone, can you? You and him are all you have since your mom died, so you have to stick together." Rei nodded in understanding, albeit reluctantly. "But, you'll most likely come visit here again, and we'll see each other then. If not, I'll visit you when you get older and taller than my waist, ne?" Rei smiled at the words and giggled as Shego affectionately ruffled the girl's hair._

"_I will get taller! Taller than you, Onee-sama!" she proclaimed loudly, determination set in her eyes as she stood up a little taller. _

"_Maybe, imouto, maybe." Rei smiled wide, confusing the older woman. "What? Something on my face?" Shego pretended to wipe at some imaginary thing on her face until Rei pulled her hand away to hold it in her own. _

"_You called me imouto!" Rei's grin widened as Shego closed her hand around the smaller one. _

"_Of course I did. You call me onne-sama anyways." She stood up, gently pulling the younger girl along. "Now let's go to lunch already; I'm getting hungry and your outo will get mad if I don't make sure you eat." _

"_Hai!"_

**+End Flashback+**

Betty remained silent once Rei had finished her story, which was a few moments before. Her onyx-colored eye bore into girl, making her shift uncomfortably in her seat. Rei could not help but feel on edge around the older woman since Shego was taken into custody.

"I see." The words made Rei jump slightly from the abruptness. "That is all I needed to hear, Miss Taka." Betty stood and walked over to her door. "I'm sorry to have taken you out so late in the night. There will be a car waiting to take you back to Miss Possible's home." Taking the hint, Rei made her way out of the office, a shiver running down her spine as left the compound.

* * *

I think that's enough for now. A little bonus exerpt on Rei's past with Shego. Hmmm, what's with the Driector, huh? :) Read and Review please

_SwordSlayer_


End file.
